


Christmas Dinner

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [18]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, M/M, Meet the Family, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo, captain puffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: "Schlatt dad au where schlatt is dream's dad and uhhhhh dream introduces his boyfriend(Wilbur obviously) to his dad and schlatt finds a moment to talk to Wilbur and pulls the classic 'you break his heart i'll obliterate you' kind of thing"requseted
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 258





	Christmas Dinner

Dream and Will have been together for a year. They've been together for that long yet Wilbur hasn't met Dream's family, well, besides Tubbo.

He hasn't met Dream's family and there was a reason as to why he still hasn't.

Wilbur was actively avoiding meeting Dream's family since due to his past records with meeting people that were associated with his boyfriend.

He had been excited to meet them at first with the way his boyfriend described them. Dream said they were filled with enthusiasm and were kind people, sometimes a bit much, but they were manageable. They sounded like the people he dealt with all the time! There was no way they could be worse than Tommy anyway!

So with that idea in mind, of course Will looked forward to it.

All he knew from the group of friends his boyfriend had, was that they were nice. They were awesome, depending on who you ask. There were many, but the main ones he repeatedly heard about were a group of four. Each one of them were opposites, but they made it work, especially since they were all willing to cooperate when things were rough. He had heard the names Sapnap, Bad, George, and Ant in a bunch of conversations with the blond.

He didn't any of them personally. Actually scratch that, Wilbur had met Bad before. If it weren't because of his twin brother, who was friends with Skeppy. So of course he had to meet the raven's best friend, Bad.

The demon was a nice person, incredible really. It was clear the moment he was greeted with a friendly smile and cheerful attitude that Bad was an amazing person. So having already met Bad, and he knew that Dream's description was ideal for who the man was. With that information in mind, he was sure the others were the same!

But upon meeting them, he only had one question. Why were they glaring throughout the entire encounter?!

The encounter was amazing, note the sarcasm. His anxiety had started rising when he noticed none of them were smiling and the glares that were very clearly directed at him. At first, he thought it was because they had gotten into an argument. That was what his boyfriend used as the excuse and since Dream knew them better than he did, he believed it.

Sapnap glared at him though, sometimes, almost never, he would start glaring at him and just talk to him like a normal person. Though he did threaten him whenever they spoke. George was okay, he avoided him the entire time. Choosing to ignore him, he was basically choosing to erase his existence. He would've been fine with that if George didn't hog all his lover's attention. Antfrost didn't talk to him at all, but instead of ignoring him he would also glare daggers at him. Until they left or his boyfriend looked at him.

Even Bad was staring at him as if he were trying to determine something! When he met him before, Bad basically mothered him! He was left so confused that night.

So when Dream said;

"Love why don't we go meet my family this Christmas" he was left devastated. He did not, under all circumstances want to meet the man that his boyfriend looked up to. But when he tried to avoid it Dream was moody for the entire day. He was locking himself in their bedroom, he was clearly hurt. So after seeing that response he was left feeling guilty. Wilbur was left to reluctantly agree to meet with the blond's family.

He only knew their names, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to get to know them besides that.

Dream had an older sister, her name was Puffy. She was married to Niki, who apparently owned a bakery in their town. Schlatt was Dream's father and a huge businessman. He knew that information thanks to Dream telling him stories before he met his(hopefully) future father-in-law.

They had to get ready, and using that as his chance to delay the time it would take for them to arrive. Will slowly out on his clothes until Dream yelled to hurry up, and hearing his tone he wasn't sure if he wanted to stall and risk angering Dream, or if he wanted to hurry up and meet the scary family.

He sighed as he began to hurry up, he wasn't risking losing all touch from the blond. He already knew what the feeling of being touch starved felt like, and he didn't like it at all.

Right now he was preparing to bring some pie over to the Christmas dinner. Dream said that they were in charge of dessert. So they made three different kinds of pies: lemon, apple, and cherry. Dream's family liked desserts, but he wasn't sure why they were in charge of it when someone else owned a bakery, a fricking bakery.

He had put them into the backseat with the presents they made for everyone.

Dream had stepped into the car, and they began their way into the Schlatt household. Dream was practically beaming in happiness. He kept rambling about how excited he was that Will was finally going to meet the most amazing people in the world.

"Yeah, I'm sure they're lovely Dreamie," he muttered keeping his eyes on the road, his excuse not to look at the blond. He felt a hand on his own and he was really tempted to glance at the blond.

"Wilbur, you don't have to worry. I promise they're great people. Niki and Puffy will love you, and you already met Tubbo, so you have nothing to worry about," he heard the blond say in a calm tone. He was about to believe him until he realized the other hadn't mentioned his father at all. Okay, so maybe even Dream knew that his father would scare the brunette.

"Dream, what about your father?" He asked, almost regretting it as he could feel the other tighten his hold on his hand.

"I said not to worry about my family! They'll love you! My dad may be coming off a bit... cold, but he's awesome! I swear!" Dream repeated as the other quickly looked over at him. 

"So I'm going to die tonight," he muttered as they got closer to the soft blue house.

It looked normal with the Christmas lights and- was that sign a drawing of a middle finger? Ignoring the weird sign on the lawn, he looked over to the driveway. He saw two other cars in front of the house, and he parked far away from them. He was already scared the other would be pissed off he was here in the first place.

Slowly they stepped out of the car, Dream carried the pastries, and he carried the presents. Five boxes, each wrapped with different wrapping paper because Dream wanted to and Will wasn't able to say no.

He took a deep breath before they reached the cement pathway leading to the front door. He can do this, he can do this. Yeah, he could totally do this. Dream gave him a kiss on the cheek before he knocked on the door. Hearing yelling from the other side, a woman with dirty blond hair opened the door. She seemed tired and shy but still held a welcoming aura with her.

Wilbur guessed this was Niki based on what Dream told him about his family. He felt the tension leave as Niki welcomed them with warm smiles and soft words. If the rest were like this then he would be fine!

Disrupting his thoughts, the background bickering increases in volume. It sounded like someone yelling at some other person about how they were acting? He wasn't sure if none of it registered in his brain. He looked over at Dream, he saw the blond turn to him and tell him to follow him.

They walked around the house, heading toward the giant tree in the center of the living room so Will could place the gifts there. He was confused as to where everyone was until they reached the dining room.

Tubbo was sitting on a chair holding onto a cat, he looked like he was enjoying his time sitting between an argument. He was probably used to it, thanks to Tommy and him.

There was a short woman with curly colorful hair, must be Puffy, and a man with side burns(?), has been to be Schlatt, bicker among themselves until Dream announced their arrival.

"Dream!"multiple voices yelled as all three family members headed towards him. Dream yelled their names, and he was affirmed as to who they were. He couldn't assume it anyway, since last time he assumed it ended up badly.

"Dad, Puffy, I want you to meet my boyfriend! This is Wilbur, say hi guys!"

As much as the brunette loves his boyfriend, right now is not the moment to put all the attention on him. Especially when he received blank states. Well, more of a glare. He could swear everyone could hear how fast his heart was pounding, he smiled sheepishly as he slowly backed away.

"Nice to meet you Soot, heard a lot about you," Schlatt greeted as he held out his hand towards the musician. He was sure it was forced by the way the other was still tense. After they shook hands, Schlatt seemed to wipe his hand on his sweater as if cleaning it from Wilbur's germs.

Puffy stepped next, giving him a quick hug. She was about to let go before she whispered something into his ear. He gulped as he nodded, putting on a smile, though he was sure it seemed more of a grimace than anything else.

Dream grabbed his hand and led him to their seats. After that they began to talk, talking about anything that came to mind. Schlatt would argue with Puffy sometimes, or he would just insult some random people Will didn’t know. Sometimes Dream would interfere. Other times it was Tubbo.

Niki talked to him a few times, though she was too quiet to be heard over the yelling.

That was only the negative side of dinner, the negative were all the glares he received from the head of the table. Schlatt hated him and there was nothing that was going to convince him otherwise.

To avoid having to make eye contact with Puffy or Schlatt he would look at Dream or talk to Tubbo. It only made the glaring worse. Whenever he began speaking to Tubbo, Schlatt would pull the teenager into a different conversation. Whenever he looked at Dream, Schlatt would begin pulling the blond's attention towards the rest of the family instead of Wilbur.

It was tiring, he felt like an outsider that wasn't welcomed. He would've left hours ago, he wouldn't even have come in the first place, but with how happy his boyfriend looked? There was no way he would ruin that for him.

He held onto Dream's hand, he needed reassurance right away with his anxiety spiking.

Halfway through the dinner Schlatt finally involved the brunette in a conversation. It was more of an interrogation. At least it felt like an interrogation, with all eyes on him and the narrowed look he received from the head of the table. As if Schlatt was daring him to say something wrong.

There was a question that led him to being very confused. When Schlatt asked,

"What are your intentions?" He seriously didn't know how to respond.

He didn't know what he meant, like his intentions with Dream? But what else would the man want from him? So he reluctantly answered with the word marriage. Biggest mistake that night, though it was cute to see Dream all flustered and fidgety, he didn't like how Schlatt seemed to grow angry.

But let's focus on what he is doing right now! Currently, Will is sitting with the family in the living room. Dream was sadly not in his arms or anywhere close to him. He was in the kitchen helping Tubbo and Niki with the dishes, which left him with his favorite family members.

"Look Soot, I don't like you. In fact, I hate your fucking ass, but as much as I hate you. You make the boy happy." He was about to smile knowing that Schlatt wasn't going to chase him away or kill him tonight. Schlatt seemed to see this and a look of disgust crossed the man’s face. Okay, bye bye good relationship with future father-in-law.

"But if you break my boy's heart, I'll fucking obliterate you," Wilbur gulped as he backed away.

His anxiety rose until he realized that it would only happen if he broke it off with the blond. So he was safe because if anyone was going to end their relationship there was no way it would be Wilbur.Like he said before he wanted to marry the other, so he had no plans to break Dream's heart.

Not now or ever.


End file.
